justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CAMERAwMUSTACHE/My JD2020 Educated Guesses
Because I'm too lazy to make a video (and copyright would be a nightmare) here's a small list of what I think will be on JD2020. I usually would save this for Bunny's annual prediction game, but we're not doing that this year because of all the leaks and he really isn't that active anymore to run it. So here we go. Here's 10 songs I think will be on JD, excluding leaks. I may not necessarily want them to be there, but I think they will. "365" by Zedd and Katy Perry I mean, it's Katy Perry on a dance track. Need I say more? Additionally, she's a main artist on the track and the official vid is on her channel, not Zedd's, so I think her label has the majority of the rights. "Con Calma" by Daddy Yankee ft. Snow I think this would a be a great song to have in JD. The official video already has an impressive choreography, so I think this would work well. As for the Katy Perry remix... honestly, I'm not a fan of it and would prefer if they stuck with the original. I think the odds are about 50/50. Out of the four modern Latin songs with notable English remixes, only one-- Bum Bum Tam Tam-- used the remix. Bailando, Despacito, and Mi Gente, all stuck with originals. But with Katy Perry on the remix, the odds are about even. (Calypso doesn't count because the original had the English lyrics with the remix being in complete Spanish and Dame Tu Cosita doesn't count because the remix wasn't out yet when the song was announced) "Contra La Pared" by J Balvin and Sean Paul We've had J Balvin in every game since 2017 and this seems like the logical next choice to put on JD. "Please Me" by Cardi B and Bruno Mars Their record label was painting this as Finesse 2: Electric Boogaloo and was really pushing it on the radio (and you know they were pushing it because a song this explicit usually won't get that much airplay). Considering how hard the label was pushing it, I can see them putting it on 2020 since we had Finesse on 2019. I don't care for the song, but I can see it being added. "Old Town Road" by Lil Nas X Considering how quickly JD got the rights to Dame Tu Cosita, I can see them getting the rights to this as quickly as they could. However, it's a different label here as Dame Tu Cosita was on Ultra Music. I would prefer the remix, but it could be possible that the remix came out after they would have gotten the rights to it. "Whine Up" by Menor Menor, Farruko, and Konshens We haven't had Konshens back since JD2014's Feel So Right and a track like this would be a good return to the series. Not to mention, this genre seems to be becoming a bigger part of the series every year and it wouldn't be the first time Ubi put a relatively obscure song in the series. "Sola" by Luis Fonsi Well it'll either be this or "Échame La Culpa" and this is more recent and probably cheaper considering how hard it flopped. The album description of Vida makes me believe Fonsi thought this would be his next worldwide hit, making an English version and everything, but that did not happen at all. Still, you know how far in advance Ubi starts working on these things so it could be possible they obtained the rights thinking it would be popular. It wouldn't be the first time an artist's less successful song makes it onto the series following a successful one. Just look at Kissing Strangers following Cake by the Ocean and every AronChupa song after I'm An Albatraoz. "Girls Like You" by Maroon 5 ft. Cardi B Love it or hate it, it was a big hit. Number one for several weeks, one of the big hits of the year, very pop music, it should make it. "Llama in my Living Room" by AronChupa ft. Little Sis Nora The only song remaining by AronChupa ft. Little Sis Nora that JD hasn't put in yet. Let's just get this over with. "Nothing Breaks Like A Heart" by Mark Ronson ft. Miley Cyrus With the album coming out in June, I could see this being on the tracklist to promote it as the E3 announcement should generate some buzz. And it wouldn't be the first time a song that just missed or barely hit the top 40, like Fun and Stuck on a Feeling. Category:Blog posts